bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Angelika Hartmann/Tropes
This is a list of tropes that describe or closely relate to Angelika Hartmann. *'Arch-Enemy:' Ryūketsu Ōtamu and Yashin are hers, although it's unknown whether or not the sentiment is returned. It isn't in Yashin's case, because he actually holds a form of attraction to her. *'Affably Evil:' The only thing that can really classify her as evil is the dastardly deeds that she's willing to perform in order for some money. *'All Women Are Lustful:' Averted completely. She takes no interest in affairs or any particular romantic relationship. Sayama Makoto even calls her out on it. *'A Mother To Her Men:' She makes sure that, despite personal resentment she has towards some of their actions, every one of her troops are safe and sound at the end of the day. This is particular in her interaction with Shou Yoshizawa. *'Anti-Hero:' Type IV. Although she is incredibly vicious to her enemies, she does have standards about how she does her work. *'Ass-Kicking Equals Authority:' In her younger years, her skills as an assassin got her the position as an Inner Circle Dragon. *'The Atoner:' Yashin believes Angelika to be this in her cooperation with the Gotei 13. She, however, continues to deny this. *'Authority Equals Ass-Kicking' *'Badass:' Although she doesn't allow herself to get in scuffles much, the times that she do show off this trope in particular. A bar customer learned that the hard way. **'Badass Longcoat' **'Badass Normal' ***'Badass Abnormal:' After the Plinian Movement is over and done with, she obtains this status after having a shadow-like, mindless entity sealed into her body as punishment for her crimes against the innocent. **'Little Miss Badass:' She was this in her teen years. *'Berserk Button:' Yashin Shiyōnin. Enough said. *'The Comically Serious:' Sometimes she can get caught up in her subordinates' antics and find herself being funny even when she's not intending to be. *'Dark Action Girl' *'Deadpan Snarker' **'Little Miss Snarker:' As a teen. *'Eldritch Abomination:' The process of possession as well as when Shadow!Angelika is fighting it out can terrify just about any opponent she comes across. **'Humanoid Abomination:' Shadow!Angelika's main form. *'Eyepatch of Power:' A seal containing an Eldritch Abomination sealed within her body. *'Deadpan Snarker:' This is most evident when speaking with Victor Fürst. *'Dissonant Serenity:' Holy shit. Not only does she mock and laugh in the face of what could possibly be one of the strongest Captains in the Gotei 13, but doesn't seem to care when facing the possibility of being gutted by his Lieutenant. *'Enemy Mine:' The V-14 and the Gotei 13 eventually join forces in order to fight against the Inner Circle. **Subverted in Yashin's case. When Yashin intercepts Angelika during the V-14's bid to destroy the HQ of the Horsemen, he urges her to allow him to kill them and claims that he won't fight against her if she doesn't cross him beforehand. But when Angelika is in agreement... he abruptly decides to assimilate her and the Shadow within her. *'Eye Scream:' Angelika had one of her eyes sliced open by an enraged Sayama after "jokingly" telling her to leave V-14 at the cost of being separated from Shou. *'Friendly Enemy:' To Kenja Kodai and Sakura Keikai, to an extent. This eventually evolves to the aforementioned Enemy Mine. *'Honor Before Reason:' Averted. Angelika is very much not of this opinion, especially when there's a war in progress. *'Lady of War:' Subverted, as she is capable of performing brutal and squick-inducing ways to take her opponents down. And she doesn't mind getting her hands dirty in the process. *'Madness Makeover:' Once she takes off the eyepatch, you probably won't be able to recognize what she transforms into. *'Mama Bear:' You hurt her subordinates, she marks you as another head to have chopped off. Or an arm at the very least, in the case of Heigo Sureiyā. *'Not So Different:' To Yashin, who even lampshades this. *'Psychotic Smirk' *'The Stoic:' She's unmoved even when facing down Shindō and later on Sakura. **'Not So Stoic:' She manages to keep it together even when she discovers Yashin to have found a way to become immune to the effects of her trump card. But when Ryūketsu begins their second round by tossing her around like a volleyball, she snaps. *'Soft-Spoken Sadist' *'The Strategist' *'Technically A Smile:' Most of the time when Angelika's smiling in the heat of conflict, it's pretty much this. *'Villain Protagonist' *'Warrior Poet'